


Stiles and The Ear Fetish. There is Much Fluff

by orphan_account



Series: It maybe dysfunctional but it works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death by Snuggles, Derek and Stiles would have beautiful children, Ear Fetish, Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Kinda..., M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles flailed and felt slightly out of his depth. He could go into a life threatening situation with werewolves, fairies and other supernatural beings with some form of confidence but a 4 year old kid demanding an ear rub and BAM! along comes inadequacy central. Jeez. His life is messed up."</p><p>The one were Stiles and Derek have a kid. Said kid like getting his ears rubbed.</p><p>Seriously idek right now. I blame my adorable little brother. Curse the cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and The Ear Fetish. There is Much Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. My virginity is gone. Flown. Broken. I'll stop. So, yeah, don't hurt me. Please?  
> Anyway I was feeling all like nostalgic and thinking about my 5 year old bro who is now in a far off land and this happened...
> 
> Beta'd by --- wallamby 
> 
> I love your guts. That space made all the difference.

"Daddy?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Can you play with my ears?"

"Huh?" 

Stiles looked up from the book he was reading. There, standing in front of him, was his four year old son Rory looking up at him with massive ( and when he says massive he means, like, freakin' huge) blue eyes. He took a moment to process what his offspring had just asked. 

"uh.. Why?" 

Rory just pouted in an adorably bratish way.

"Papa always does"

"Really?" 

Rory nodded vigorously.

"...Okay then" Stiles was slightly confused. Was his son developing an ear fetish at the tender age of 4 years and 5 months?

Rory promptly scrambled up the sofa and into his lap. He plopped himself down and smiled in a creepily evil way. 

"C'mon Daddy!"

Stiles flailed and felt slightly out of his depth. He could go into a life threatening situation with werewolves, fairies and other supernatural beings with some form of confidence but a 4 year old kid demanding an ear rub and BAM! along comes inadequacy central. Jeez. His life is messed up.

"Ummm...how exactly do we go about this ear business?"

"Just stroke 'em"

Stiles eyed his son's ear like it was a rare type of hamster. He lifted his finger and kind of stroked the inside of his ear. 

"Is this okay?" He felt strangely worried.

"Yup." Rory stuck his thumb in his mouth and hugged his fluffy toy wolf to his chest. He called him Meat. Derek would say that came from Stiles. Stiles would deny this. Vehemently.

Stiles settled into a rhythm of stroking and smoothing, it was surprisingly calming.

Half a hour later and Rory was snuggled up under his arms snuffling quietly. Stiles sighed. He has an adorable son. He slowly felt himself drifting off resting his head on Rory's dark curly head.

\------------

Derek came home at 6 to find Rory and Stiles smushed together on the couch. 

"Dammit he's found out about the ears"

**Author's Note:**

> GO FIND ME ON TUMBLR YOU LOVELY PEOPLE http://rightpropergrammer.tumblr.com/


End file.
